Edelweiss
by NikuSweets
Summary: Vash and Roderich finally come together, after all these years; I can't really give it any other definition. T rating for later chapters.  Finished
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Something about spring was inspiring and enchanting to Liechtenstein. The petite girl loved waking up to the fresh scent of flowers and life every morning, to go outside and feel the cool breeze and gentle warmth. She treasured every peaceful morning, cozy afternoon and calm evening.

After her usual breakfast, she amused herself in her flower garden. What just started out as a few buds here and there was a full-fledged work of art. Inside the little white fence and soft soil was a vast array of narcissus, daisy, honeysuckle, tulips. Each was tenderly cared for, their vibrant colors and strong stalks proof of how gentle and experience their caretaker was.

Liechtenstein found them lovely. There was only one flower she found truly beautiful, one she only grew in a special place. After finishing the duties of her main garden, she walked around the small house, to a windowsill with little pots of edelweiss. It was the room her brother stayed in when he visited.

She dared not wear gloves with these precious ones. They required real, living touch.

Often, Liechtenstein would see her brother sit at the window, looking at the flowers in meditation. He did this when he was troubled. If he were really upset, he'd open the window and gingerly touch them. Her heart swelled as she watered them now, happy to give her brother some comfort.

It seemed like he needed it nowadays. Used to, Switzerland stopped by every chance he got, which was at least three times a week. Now, plagued by difficulties of a recession that she kept hearing about, he was coming less and less. He hated that, and she knew it, as he loved her dearly and seeing her was his way of de-stressing those tightly wound nerves of his. But he had duties that were unavoidable, so Liechtenstein made sure that he came to a warm and comfortable place.

Switzerland said he'd come today, but of course there was a possibility he couldn't come. Liechtenstein knew this, and it disappointed them both, but duties were duties. Liechtenstein never had to worry about any of that, brother always took care of things for her. In a way, she was afraid to go to the big summits and meetings, because she knew nations argued. There was never peace for long. Even though her brother was always neutral, she saw the toll the stress and anger took on him.

To push these thoughts away, Liechtenstein decided to plant lilies.

Switzerland felt a headache coming. Not a big pounding one, but the worst kind, a nagging and slow one.

His sister always told him that happy thoughts could remove any kind of ache. Being a pessimist, it wasn't that simple. After years of service, his banks were faltering. He was losing billions. Elections were coming up, and annoying parties were back again. And the EU was on his ass, like always, wanting him in their stupid little group.

Minor things, really, but he hated anything that caused disruption to his normally quiet lifestyle. Granted, there was unrest all over Europe. A shortage of money everywhere, with the exception of some countries that lucked out.

His headache got worse; he really needed to stop thinking about all this. And he soon would, for he was visiting his dear sister, the only person he wanted to be near. She was selfless; she was thoughtful, unlike some of the other bastards on this giant peninsula. Sitting on a plane, just leaving the meeting in Germany, he closed his eyes and, as he often did, fondly think about his sister. She was probably gardening now, no doubt. Liechtenstein, like him, enjoyed routine, and every morning after breakfast she'd tend to her plants. After that'd she'd check the mail, wash up, pass some time sewing, clean the house, lunch, etc.

His was similar, just replace gardening with cleaning guns and sewing with shooting guns. He wasn't always like that, so orderly. He got it off somebody else. Somebody who would always wake up, wash, eat, play the piano...

And instantly Switzerland's cute little vision of a happy little sister gardening was replaced with _him_. A smaller, younger, cuter version of him, attempting to play piano with his short fingers, just as Liechtenstein attempted to dig into the tough dirt the first time she stabbed a small shovel into it. Both had a childish look of equal frustration at how messy they were handling this new task, but determination to conquer it. His mind betrayed him, finding the scene of little Austria attempting to play with his stubby digits cuter, and focussed on that.

Switzerland growled and instantly pounded his head, making his headache worse. Why did thoughts of that bastard have to always, _always _follow ones of his dear Liechtenstein!? They weren't alike in any way! One was cute and beaming, the other was just... Something extremely annoying.

He sighed angrily, irritation radiating off him. This hardly helped his already stressed body, and he remained testy and tightly wound until he reached the front steps of his sister's little house.

Like always, he was greeted with an excited hug and bright eyes. Switzerland wanted to give her an equally tight hug back, but he was too tired. Liechtenstein sensed this and quickly advised him to sit, take his shoes off, relax while she made tea. The nation couldn't think of anything he wanted more.

Liechtenstein knew her brother hated nation duties, so she didn't ask him how his day went. His hands rubbing his temple and his slouched appearance said it all. So she'd talk about her day, even though the same happened.

"I planted some lilies. I haven't tried them before. I hope they'll turn out okay." The small girl said as she handed her brother a cup of tea.

"They always do, Vanessa," Switzerland took the cup with a small smile, a feature rarely on his face. It made Vanessa smile too. She continued, "And my draperies are worn, so I'm sewing new ones."

Switzerland's smile left. "If you need something, I'll get it for you," He said. Always a frugal person, except when it came to her.

Vanessa knew this and never took advantage of it. She shook her head. "I've never sewn draperies. I wanted to try."

Unlike some, Vanessa and Vash were comfortable in silence. When there was nothing else to say, Vash could lean back in the chair, resting his head comfortably and closed his eyes, often falling asleep. Vanessa would pick up her cross-stitch or a book, but first she had to open her letters.

Vanessa rarely left her home, half because her brother deemed it unsafe and half because she found no need to. She enjoyed speaking to the small teen nations of Sealand and Seychelles. They were very outgoing compared to her and sent long letters detailing things they had done, but they always questioned about her, which she'd answer modestly back. She enjoyed listening.

After she had read their letters, brimming with youthful excitement, she turned to the last one. Looking at the sender, she said happily, "Oh, mister Austria responded!"

And instantly Vanessa wished she had kept it to herself. Her brother's features glowered. "Why'd he write you?"

Well, he wasn't upset with her, but she really didn't want him stressing again. "I asked him for some cake recipes. Hungary said he baked good cakes."

That was harmless enough, Vash decided, but it didn't make him any less comfortable. Stupid Austria. Harassing his sister with German sweet recipes. Actually... did he even bake anymore?

When they were little, he loved sweets. A little too much. Vash always chided him for his cavities. And he got so many because, when the servants weren't looking, he'd dip his fingers in the bowl of mix and greedily lick them once he was in a safe place.

What would it be like now? He wouldn't have to sneak around. He'd just dip those long elegant fingers in the bowl whenever he wanted and lick the mess off until there was none left. Then he'd have a stomachache and no cake.

Vash's heart sped up, and he cursed himself as his mind kept replaying the image of Austria licking a chocolate mess off his hands. What a perverse thing to think-!

"Why! Does! He! Keep! Bothering! Me!" Vash growled, hitting his head with each exclamation. "Brother! Don't do such things!" Vanessa scolded him, getting up and stopping his arm. "You'll make your headache worse."

Gah, she was right, it was gone and back again. Vash stood up, muttering, "I'm going to turn in."

"Oh, well, good night brother," Vanessa frowned, and he said the same, then left. Vanessa found it so strange that her always strong and serious brother got so flustered and red when thinking of the man that she found very pleasant. He was calming, courteous and considerate. He reminded her a little of Vash, just less tense.

Now that she thought about it, Vash wasn't nearly flustered when Austria was standing right in front of him. She wondered, what on earth was her brother thinking about him?

* * *

Something I posted in an Edelweiss community but haven't updated in forever OTL

I've got the other chapters all written out, but I've got such a writer's block...

I've got to apologize to everybody in the community for a 2+ month hiatus OTL

But please enjoy this first chapter! It gets much more exciting after this, promises!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was early in the morning when Vanessa rose and readied herself for the day. She took the most time at the dresser, where she gingerly tied her favorite and only ribbon into her soft hair. She was extremely delicate with it, as she was with most things.

To her dismay, Vash was only able to stay a little past breakfast. He didn't want to leave at all, not only because Liechtenstein looked upset behind her smile, but because he was being commanded to see someone he couldn't stand and didn't want to look at. Someone who had annoyingly occupied his thoughts recently. He was sure to bother his boss about making the visit quick.

Why was that stupid Austrian man and equally stupid Austrian man calling him so suddenly, interrupting the already short time he had with his sister?

Even as his boss reassured him that they'd be finished soon, it was a simple diplomatic conversation, a catch-up of sorts, Vash still thought angrily and was sure to voice his opinions loudly. His boss sighed as the plane landed and rolled into the runway, because that's when Vash became even more vocal about his irritation. His boss recalled he and Austria used to be so close, and silently wished that friendship had remained so he wouldn't have to hear all of this. But he was used to Vash's moods, and always kept him out of meetings if he could, but the Austrian president specifically requested that he come.

So without stopping for a quick look at the beautiful capital or getting brunch, they hurried to the government building. The fast driver escorting them was now throwing around Vash, whose sensitivity stomach was irritated enough by the rocky flying and landing of the plane.

The two bosses promptly met, exchanged greetings and locked themselves in the meeting room. Vash crouched outside the double oak doors, clutching his churning stomach. It was the only weak thing about him, and he hated it. He glared intensively at the heavily decorated hall, the walls covered with paintings and the occasional statue placed here and there. How typical of Austria to make such an extravagant building with a miniature piano in nearly every room, but have his own personal furniture and clothes be cheap and worn. Vash closed his eyes, wanting his stomach to stop tumbling and cart wheeling.

_A cute but sickly burp came from the young nation's body. Switzerland wobbly sat down in the soft grass, rubbing his stomach with such force that it really didn't help. He grumbled and tried not to throw up._

_A smaller boy was next to him, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry," He said, his large violet eyes looking directly into his friend's bright emerald ones. "I didn't mean to make you dizzy."_

"_M' not dizzy." Switzerland answered. He wanted to be cross, because that's how he was feeling, but it was hard with those big, amiable eyes staring at him with so much concern. He flushed in spite of himself._

"_It's because you're rubbing so hard." Austria said, sitting next to his friend. "That won't help."_

"_I-I'm fine. This is working fine."_

_Austria frowned. "But it's not. You're going to throw up- "_

"_Fine! If you think you can do so much better, do it!" Switzerland puffed up like a balloon._

_The brunette's face was tinted pink, but he pulled Switzerland's hands away and gently rubbed his stomach. "Like this." He said. A little tea and crackers would help too, and he was about to ask the upset nation if he wanted any, until he heard a strange sound. Was it.. a giggle?_

_Austria looked up at the blonde. He was still puffing his cheeks, but they were faltering and redder. _

"_Does it tickle?"_

"_No!" Was the quick reply. "I don't tickle!"_

_Austria decided to test that. He wiggled his fingers and moved them quickly, and Switzerland made odd puffing and sputtering sounds, before he was quickly giggling and laughing in the grass._

"_I-Idiot! Stop that! Th-that won't help...!" Switzerland exclaimed through a fit of laughter. Austria laughed along with him, finding his normally angry friend's laughter cute._

This was what Vash dreamed of when he unknowingly drifted off into sleep. And a content sigh from the nation was what Austria heard when he walked up, straightening his jacket as he often did. He was mildly surprised to see Vash there, expecting him to outright refuse to go, but was not surprised to see him curled up sleeping like that. His stomach probably hurt.

Austria found it odd that he remembered Vash's habits. And judging by another content sigh that left the blonde's lips, he knew he was having a pleasant dream and shouldn't wake him. Vash normally didn't sleep well anyway, little noises in the night always kept him up. He was only able to rest comfortably when he was wrapped in several blankets and when something was making noise in the night. Anything, like crickets or wind blowing. That's why he kept his window open, despite the cold.

Austria found it stranger than he remembered that. They hadn't slept in the same bed since they were little, and that was only once or twice. Austria vaguely wondered if Switzerland remembered little things about him.

The large oak doors creaked something awful when they were opened. Austria winced and made a mental note of getting someone to repair the hinges. Vash heard them as well, and his eyes fluttered open. Austria watched the peaceful sleeping face remain for only a second, before it was twisted in irritation. He quickly stood up, and seemed to be debating whether to yell at the door or him.

The bosses walked out and the door shut just as noisily as it had opened. The Austrian president made no notice of Vash's anger, but the Swiss one did, and he made a quick grimace. He'd be hearing about this later, no doubt.

"Austria," The Austrian president turned to his nation, and Austria instantly looked at him and nodded. "Please escort Sir Switzerland to the guest's quarters."

"Escort me where!" Vash's eyes glowed with quick vexation. He never heard of staying, and he didn't want to even consider it.

His boss sighed and pursed his lips. "Vash," He said in their native Romansh tongue, a sign he was embarrassed. "Please, it's only for a few days. We've realized we've much to talk about, President Edelstein is kind enough to be our host during this time."

"Why am I involved?!" Switzerland snapped like a spoiled child.

"Because you are my dear country, Vash, and this involves you." His boss signaled the end of the scolding by turning to President Edelstein, apologizing and continuing where their talk left off. Vash frowned, trying to look so tough and sullen, but all he looked like was a child pouting because he was denied a sweet.

Austria found this expression comical, if not to some degree, 'cute'. Vash always was, with his expressive eyes and stormy emotions. He hadn't changed at all. Austria felt a little envious. Politics and war made him feel far away from his once carefree, cheery child self.

He didn't bother with conversation. "Should I show you to your room?"

Vash's cheeks went red with annoyance again, and it almost seemed like he wouldn't respond, but he muttered, "I can find it myself."

"You never come here." Austria said flatly. "You wouldn't know where to go."

"Shut up! Fine, escort me then!" Vash snapped.

Austria did, and mentally rolled his eyes at the shorter nation's mumbles and grumbles. Why was he honestly such a pain? Why couldn't he be more composed? If Austria was irritated with someone, he wasn't that outright. It wasn't proper.

He let him to a spacious room that had a pleasant illumination because of the large bay window at the end of it. The room was decorated with light sea colors, and looked like a very cozy hotel room. It even had that too clean linen smell. Somehow, that annoyed Vash. He glanced at the window, which had a little bench with a few pillows next to it.

"It opens." Austria said.

Vash's chest leapt. What did that have to do with anything, unless he remembered –

"Wh-what does that have to do with anything, idiot?" Vash said irritably, unable to look at the tall brunette. Austria responded simply, "So you can sleep."

"I-I sleep fine...!"

"And there's extra blankets in the dresser." Austria said, pointing to a cream armoire. "Have a comfortable night."

With those simple words, he turned and closed the doors behind him. Vash was awkwardly standing, his face hot, biting his lip, his heart becoming a fluffy of rapid movements. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He thought angrily. _He didn't have to remember those things!_

So, convincing himself he was getting back at the Austrian, Vash slept with the window closed and with only the sheets and blankets. It took him a long time to drift off, and even then, it was a restless and uncomfortable night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Vash's eyes were droopy and red. His posture was a mess and he was out of it. Austria knew he hadn't taken the blankets or opened the window. Who did he think he was rebelling against?

The two nations, along with their presidents and the Austrian officials, sat to breakfast. It was formal and the air was annoyingly proper, what with all of them trying not to offend each other, something that irritated Vash. He was used to quick and messy breakfasts with himself and warm, comfortable brunch with Vanessa. He preferred the latter, of course.

To make it worse, he had to sit across from that infuriating man and some weird official that wouldn't shut up was next to him. He scooted close to his own boss, who was like a father figure, and provided some comfort, even if he wouldn't listen to Vash's requests to leave.

He poked at his food, and took a bite occasionally. It wasn't bad; he ate the same thing at his house often. But he didn't want to enjoy it, because it was made at _his_ house, and he was eating it at _his_ table. Actually, it wasn't Austria that was mainly bothering him; he was just tired as hell. He wanted to nap, but he hated sleeping in the day. So he'd just be cranky until bedtime, at everyone's expense.

Austria watched Vash push around his food, glaring at the plate, as if he expecting it to melt until his heated stare. He was probably disappointed at the absence of cheese in the meal, or he was off put by the expensive ingredients. Austria had to admit he was himself, but as his president explained, it was for the guests.

Austria actually wondered why he suddenly called President Zwingli and Vash here. He couldn't think of anything they could talk about. If there were problems with his country, Austria would know, naturally. He felt fine. Maybe something was wrong with Vash? Austria's stomach felt uncomfortable at that thought. He quickly glanced at the nation, who seemed fine, just grumpy.

After the stiff breakfast, the officials and President Zwingli retreated to the oak doors. The servants cleared the table, and Austria's only thought was to retreat to his piano, as he always did. Vash was not so lucky, all he could do was sit in his room, and he got grumpier when he realized that Austria probably didn't have a shooting range. How else was he supposed to let out this frustration and boredom?

Sensing that Vash was going to be bored out of his skull, equaling in him becoming trigger happy with no regard to what he broke or whom he injured, he was about to speak. Vash sensed this and got up, quickly walking pass him down the hall.

Hundreds of years of practice had made his piano playing perfection. Every piece that came from his fingers and instrument was clear, beautiful, and melodic. Every servant and official was familiar with his music, and they enjoyed it, finding it soothing and a natural part of the building. It was like their permanent background music, only so lovely. No one but Austria played like that.

Wandering around the massive building, lost but not wanting to admit it, the music slicked into the hall he occupied and covered the walls, entering his ears and beating into his body. It had been a long time since he heard that kind of sound. No, not sound, that wasn't enough to describe how flowing and relaxing it was. Vash's anger momentarily disappeared. He wanted to be closer.

Because of the tall hallways, the sound echoed pleasantly. It sounded so nice, but it was making difficult for Vash to find the piano room. When he thought straight, when his irritation came back – that was when Austria paused because the song was finished and started a new one – He kept telling himself to ignore the stupid bastard. But once it started again, he kept telling himself he was seeing the music. Not Austria. But that was hard, Austria was part of the music. He made it whole.

Vash finally found the room, and he slowly, quietly opened the old white door. The room was massive, with clean while tile and white walls. To the east was a giant window that covered almost the entire wall and flooded light into the room that, V ash noticed had no electrical lights or furniture. Just the massive black piano and Austria, expertly playing, his fingers gliding so effortlessly. They were fast and pressed down hard, but didn't look dangerous. Just graceful.

Vash stared at his hands, noting how the long digits were perfect for this kind of thing. He also noted Austria's eyes were closed, and he was completely absorbed, his facial expression and body moving with what he played. There wasn't any paper to tell him the notes of the song, but Vash knew that the Austrian kept all those melodies and songs in his heart.

The song was finished. It was airy, soft, like the room. Austria turned to him, asking, "Are you lost?"

The peaceful trance that the music ensnared Vash into was broken, but he still had a dreamy look to his eyes as they narrowed. "No."

"Then, you wanted to listen?" Austria felt something in his chest that he was familiar with, that tended to plague him when Vash was near or absent. Vash just stood there, his face trying to form a familiar frown, but it was difficult to stir him up after he had been calmed so quickly. He bit his lip and had an uncertain look, something Austria found very endearing. Vash muttered, "Fine."

"Have a seat." Austria scooted over in the worn bench, not taking his fingers off his prize, but glancing down at the seat. Vash hesitated, but did so, sitting quite far from the pianist. Austria watched him, and once the nation was seated, he continued. This piece was a little faster than the last one, but still so calming, so serene. Vash didn't notice he had closed his eyes and was gently swaying himself with the music.

In the doorway was a servant. She really hated to interrupt her master's music, she loved it as much as everyone else, but she had a message to deliver. Very hesitantly, she tapped Austria's shoulders. "Master?"

Some pianists stopped outright when they were interrupted and banged the keys loudly. Austria abruptly ended his song softly, and turned to his servant. He was a little bothered. "Yes?"

"There's a visitor for you, Lady Hungary."

If it were anyone else, Austria would have been even more bothered and huffy. But he smiled softly at the thought of Hungary visiting. "Tell her I will be right there."

"She's coming up." The servant left and Austria got up, composing himself, his air nervous and happy. Vash didn't.

A heated feeling surfaced in his body. But it wasn't fleeting and light like it normally was. It was twisting and writhing in him. A feeling of sick envy that took Vash off guard. He was never envious, the people around him were too stupid for him to envy. But as that tall girl came in, her copper curls bouncing and her laugh making Austria beam, that's all he felt. The crippling and sharp nails of jealously clawed at him when he saw them hug. It was worse when she wouldn't let go of his arm.

Nobody touched him like that. His finger itched for the pistol in his coat, but he bitterly remembered the Austrian guard made him keep it in a safebox.

Hungary turned to Switzerland, smiling. "Good afternoon, Switzerland."

He swiftly brought himself up from the seat, the sudden movement almost making the bench topple. As fast as he could, he brushed passed her, not wanting to look her in the eye. If he had seen his face, she would've seen an ugly and frightening expression behind those eyes that might've rivaled Russia on the scary scale.

Austria noticed it, and found it annoying, but Vash was always like that. A grown up child. "I'm sorry," He frowned.

Hungary shook her head and resumed her smile. "No, no, Mister Austria. It's fine. I wanted to spend the day with you."

Those were the worlds Switzerland heard as he went down the stairs, leading somewhere, to more halls. I'm sorry? It's okay? Vash's knuckles tightened. How dare Austria act like _he_ was the problem, it was _that_ girl who interrupted his playing! Without realizing it, Vash was in his room. He slammed the door and angrily threw himself on the bed, growling and bubbling in his anger. He wanted so badly to be out of this house, away from that man who evoked strong and uncomfortable emotions that always hurt Vash. He hated that word, he hated that the stupid aristocrat pretty boy could hurt him. But he did so many times.

Vash longed for Vanessa's friendly smile, her delicious cooking, her welcoming house and her edelweiss. He wanted to look at the beautiful blooms in his small window, and thinking of that, the blonde glared savagely at the massive one occupying the north of his room. He pulled down his sleeve, revealing a shining silver chain, so clean despite years of use. Hanging on it was a single charm, edelweiss, with a yellow center and silver petals. His prized possession, besides his sister, but he scorned it on occasion, just like now. He harshly undid the clasp, but couldn't bring himself to toss it down. In stead, he threw it in the drawers of the small table by the bed. Those stupid emotions were bringing tears to Vash's eyes. He shut them and thought.

He thought of Vanessa, of course, and how cute she was petting the edelweiss she'd so dearly care for. But that only lasted a few seconds. His brain didn't feel like cheering him up, it felt like forcing him to remember.

"_What's this?" Switzerland fingered the box that was given to him._

_Austria's round cheeks went pink as he looked down and kicked at the dirt with his foot. "A gift of thanks."_

_The other boy paused. "...For what?"_

"_Well, you're always looking after me, even when you don't have to." Austria twisted the hem of his white frock._

_Switzerland blushed a deeper shade of pink. "Stupid, you don't have to thank me..." But his curiosity betrayed his modesty. Austria urged him, "Open it."_

_He did so, and was faced with a pleasant red velvet box. Opening it was the brilliant shining of a silver chain, so clean and new, with a large and thick charm of an edelweiss. Switzerland was taken aback by the trinket. "What...?" _

_Austria looked up, smiling, "I noticed you pick a lot of them. So I thought you'd like it."_

_Bashfully, Switzerland muttered, "You know...?" He was embarrassed to know that someone was watching him pick basketfuls of the lovely blossoms. Austria nodded and said, "I like them too."_

"_You do?"_

_Austria held up his arm and pulled down the long sleeve. A matching chain and charm was around his wrist. "I got us matching ones."_

_As he did this, the other nation clasped the bracelet around his wrist. He said in a voice that matched his blushing face, "W-why?"_

_It made him feel closer to his friend, like they had some kind of permanent connection now. Austria wanted to say that, but, "Oh, I don't know," came out instead. That still made Switzerland scarlet, and Austria hugged him, darkening the color. "G-get off! I don't want a hug!" Switzerland huffed out like a pufferfish. Austria laughed and hugged him tighter, their matching jewels gleaming in the warm spring sun._

Tears stung at Vash's eyes, wanting to escape, but he growled and wiped them away. No matter how precious the gift was when he first received it, it was poison to him now. He didn't want to touch it.

He stayed in his room all day, refusing lunch and dinner, despite the exasperated urgings of President Zwingli. The older man knew his nation had been bothered deeply, but by what he had no idea, and he knew that even though Vash trusted him very much, he wouldn't talk to him about any troubling personal matter. President Zwingli resolved to cut the meeting short and leave the next morning.

* * *

Wow! I was surprised how many people were following this story w

I really need to update it... A-ahm...

As always, thank you very much for reading -bowbow- It motivates me to get off my lazy arse and keep writing


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

President Edelstein was not happy with his fellow leader's request to leave. "Why so soon, President Zwingli?"

"My nation is not comfortable here. I worry for his health." Zwingli said curtly.

_But he's always like that._ The other middle aged man thought to himself. It honestly bothered the Austrian president how President Zwingli, and intelligent and strong man, let his nation whine and boss him like that. Switzerland ought to be more behaved, like his Austria, the man thought.

"He does not like it here, and I will abide by his request to leave," President Zwingli looked much gentler than his nation, but was just as stubborn. "He has been stressed lately."

"As we all have, with this spreading recession," Edelstein frowned. "You must stay, only for a few more days."

"I cannot." Zwingli took up his briefcase and, with a gesture of stiff politeness, nodded at the Austrian. "Good day, let us keep in contact." He opened the screeching oak doors and closed them.

_How bothersome_, the tall president thought. He sat in silence for a few minutes, before summoning a servant and asking him to retrieve Austria.

Promptly the nation arrived, nodded his head respectfully, asking, "Yes sir?"

That's how nations were supposed to be to their leaders. Loyal, unquestioning, civil. The population worshipped these nations, adored them, and showered them with their love. But they were not gods. With a swift war declaration, a single gun shot, an entire nation could collapse because of the people who "loved" him. And how dare they adopt human names, as if they were one with their people. They were not human, they were not gods.

"Austria, how is Switzerland's disposition?" President Edelstein asked.

Austria found the question puzzling, but he answered. "Unpleasant, as it usually is. He seemed much angrier today, however."

Who knew what set off that defiant and anxious man, or rather, what _didn't_ set him off? He offered a seat to Austria, who took it, and the two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. President Edelstein said, rather softly, "Roderich, do not get close to that man."

Austria's ears tensed, because there was often something wrong when his name was used. But this comment left him further confused. Close to Switzerland? Well, he was, at one point, but that was over a long time ago. Vash wanted nothing to do with him now. A little spasm of dread went through Austria as he went over that sentence in his head. He pushed it aside and said, "I'm afraid I don't understand, sir."

President Edelstein knew that the two weren't close anymore. The blonde detested his nation's presence. As if that stupid boy was worth Austria's time. But he knew Austria thought differently. He saw the way his nation glanced at the other, a look of unknowing longing. He had told himself for so long that he didn't care about Switzerland, but it was so obvious he still did, albeit in small doses. Those doses bothered the president, as they'd lead up to something bigger soon enough.

"He is not to be brought here again, under any circumstance." The man said stiffly, and dismissed Austria, who was confused but obeyed. As he winced at the sound of those closing oak doors, Austria glanced at the windows adorning the hall. When would Switzerland ever come here on his accord, and when would Austria ever drag him? His leader's words were perplexing. He figured he'd just forget about it, and decided to resume his piano playing as he did every early afternoon.

He took the usual route, until interrupted him. This usually didn't happen, as he was a very spacey person and rarely noticed things outside his bubble. But he noticed this. A guestroom, the door completely ajar, and the bed still a thrown mess.

Austria mentally scolded the servants for not attending to it. What an eyesore. Austria went in, figuring he'd fix it, as it was bothering him so much. It took him a second, but he realized this was the room Vash stayed in.

Austria stared at the many blankets thrown around. Well, at least he listened this time. But the window still looked like it had been unopened. The nation sighed and figured he shouldn't have expected any less, and went to the bed to change the sheets.

Something stopped him again just as he was gathering the blankets. He hesitated... They were still warm, and smelled of him.

The stifling scent of gunpowder that often adorned Switzerland was absent, of course. Security couldn't fathom someone like Switzerland being allowed to carry multiple loaded firearms in the house. Slowly, gingerly, Austria brought the fabrics to him and smelled them softly. It was of clean winter air, of forests, and a small trace of chocolate. Without realizing he had done it, Austria shivered and brought them closer.

But quickly he dropped them, his heart racing too fast, his face warm. His Leader's words echoed in his ears, _do not get close to that man._

_I can't, even if I wished to._ Austria thought with a heart that felt weighed down. A single mention of him, and Vash went into an angry frenzy. Austria tried to think, what made him like that in the first place? They were so close, so ... Austria couldn't say intimate. They were kids! But, that's what he always felt...

His small body was filled with aches. Little Austria couldn't explain it, and there was no relief. He told Switzerland, who seemed worried.

"_What is it?" Austria asked, wincing as it spread through it back._

_Switzerland knew, he'd seen it many times. "Political upheaval." He muttered. That's what all the nations called it, and it they were disgusting, dreading words._

_Austria knew what that meant, but he didn't understand why it was happening to him. "But why?"_

"_Your leaders have decided to screw something up." Switzerland said bitterly. He felt his friend's pain, not physically, emotionally. Austria was too young to have this happen to him. _

"_Will it go away?" Those sweet eyes looked so hopeful. Switzerland's features softened, and he moved close to his dear friend. "... It may."_

"_When?" Austria closed his eyes and winced from a new wave of achy stabs that went throughout his legs._

_Switzerland couldn't answer, and that infuriated him. Sadness went through him, and he worried for a revolution. Those were always the worst. Why were people so damn stupid?_

_His friend's silence worried Austria. "Switzerland?" He snuggled closer, wrapping his small arms around the child's equally small frame. The soft blonde hair brushed against his face and like wise, Austria's stray curl tickled Switzerland's nose. _

_The breeze went past them calmly, and it made the summer heat a little more bearable. The trees swayed, their leaves making a melodic sound that Austria only wished he could capture on piano, a beautiful instrument he was just learning to play. And the grass swayed with it, as did the beautiful edelweiss around them. Austria glanced up at Switzerland, who had closed his eyes and was trying to be somewhere else. He did this when he was upset, and Austria didn't like that. He could sense, as he felt another wave of pain, something was looming. It was the first time he had such a feeling. He felt grown up, sensing this danger, and he didn't like it._

_The only thing that reminded him of carefree youth was the edelweiss and Switzerland. Switzerland, who was so close, and warm, and safe... _

_Austria bent his head up and brushed his lips against the other boy's. It was sudden, but it felt right._

_Switzerland slowly opened his eyes, quite red. His voice was unusually soft. "Wh-what was that for?"_

"_I'm afraid." It just came out. Austria's tender lavender eyes weren't so wide and loving now. They had new emotions, worry and confusion, ones that didn't belong there. Even when Hungary was coming at them, swinging that pan in the terrifying way she did, he didn't have these feelings in his eyes._

"_I'll bring you home, I always do." Switzerland said, and instead of flustering as he usually did, he brought the nation closer. Austria enjoyed the embrace and breathed contentedly. He looked at the bracelet at his own wrist, his arms wrapped around Switzerland's neck. And he looked at the arms draped around him, the same bracelet hanging off that pale wrist. As Austria looked at them, the next wave of ache didn't feel as painful. Austria appreciated the protective comment, he somehow felt that this time he couldn't be rescued. _

And he wasn't. They fell apart, and he didn't do anything to stop it. He was flushed again, but this time out of mild irritation that of all the pointless things he remembered about Vash, he forgot how he tasted. A sudden thought came to him, that he wanted those lips again. Then he softly pushed down his sleeve, looking at the delicate bracelet that was still in such good condition. The edelweiss gleamed. Did Vash still have his?

He left the sheets where they were and went to the window, opening it, allowing the gentle and scented breeze of spring fill the room. Austria wondered what night sounds soothed Vash the most. There were so many, and he wanted to know, specifically, which ones made that blonde flurry so calm and peaceful at night. Austria tried to think of what is calming at night.

Actually, he found at noise annoying, especially when he had to sleep. How Vash could stand the loud insects, the loud breeze, the loud noise of people was beyond him. Maybe it's because he made so much noise himself.

He stared outside at a bustling Vienna, people going to and fro, laughing and enjoying their afternoon. Austria smiled at them and allowed his mind to be distracted for several minutes, thinking maybe he'd go to the square and play the piano for them. They were nice people, and they'd enjoy it...

Without warning, his thoughts of entertaining his population stopped, and that sudden, impulsive, wanting, nagging thought came again.

How much he wanted to taste Vash's lips again, and how much he wanted to see that beautiful bracelet on that pale, thin wrist.

* * *

Thank you for ALL the subscriptions!! Really, I wasn't expecting so many XD And thank you very much for the reviews!!

I've always liked reading and using flashbacks~ Especially if they induce FLUFF 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Several days later, Vash was at the place he loved most: Liechtenstein's house. The cute beige bricks and the grey roof surrounded by so many rose bushes and bright, big flowers was a welcoming site to anyone. The scene just poured soft and warm feelings that always relaxed him and helped him clear his mind.

Liechtenstein greeted him as she usually did, with a bounce in her step and a comforting look on her face. But this time, it was more concerned. Her brother looked much worse than when he left. She knew she shouldn't have asked, as he didn't like being reminded of what made him upset in the first place, but she had to know. "Brother, what happened?" She asked, her gentle blue eyes full of worry for her dear sibling.

He knew it was coming, but he felt too embarrassed to talk to her about it. He always showed so much disgust for a certain republic in front of her. How could he confide in her? His heart was carefully opening old feelings in wounds on its own, but the same certain republic was disgustingly ripping them from his heart. He didn't know what worse- That Austria didn't notice it, or he did, and was doing it intentionally.

"It's just been a long visit, Vanessa," He sighed, and she knew he had gone to Austria. But normally he was fuming, not downcast. She took his arm and led him into the house, instantly going to the kitchen for tea, but he stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa," he said, and his face truly was, "I just want to sleep."

Now she was _really_ worried, but all she could do was nod. "I'll call you for dinner, brother."

He retired and shut the door, something he rarely did, because he enjoyed the noise of the house creaking in the wind at night. Vanessa was beside herself, and to calm down, she went to her garden. Not only for comfort, but for thought. She wasn't letting him go with an 'I just want to sleep'. She was tired of being pet on the head, and wanted to truly help her brother, like he always helped her. So, as she watered and dug, she brainstormed and muddled over how to approach her brother so he'd talk.

Vash could not sleep. On his way back, he was silent on the plane, worrying his President as much as his sister. All he could think about was Austria. That equally infuriating and alluring man.

He was used to this. Often Austria would come to his thoughts, especially when he thought of Vanessa. The two were alike in a way; they both had a sort of innocence but also a kind of fearlessness. They weren't mentally weak, even though he always scolded Austria and coddled Vanessa. But Austria was also different from her. He aroused feelings that Vash liked to be kept hidden, so when he could, he'd forget.

But these past days were nothing but that stupid country. He'd had fill of "Mister Austria" for the next 50 years. He never wanted to see that stupid, aloof, aristocratic face and those stupid glasses and that stupid annoying, cutely placed mole.

Vash growled. He couldn't even insult Roderich without thinking of something cute –

And dammit, he just called him by his human name! He never did that, even when they were children. Vash had tears of frustration, and he hated this stupid crying business. He flung himself off the bed and to the windowsill, with the budding edelweiss, which were a comforting site. They grew strong in the sun…

The edelweiss in the sun…

Vash gasped and groped at his wrist. That godforsaken, stupid, stupid bracelet, he left it in Vienna! All the way in god damn Vienna! He cursed at himself for two reason. That he left such a precious thing behind, and how he thought it was precious, despite how angry he was at the giver. A haunting, painful thought came to him. Did Austria even keep his?

He turned from the flowers. The thought of returning to Vienna crossed his mind, but he couldn't. It was in the dresser, and no one would look there. No, the servants would. They'd take it, steal it, sell it – or worse, show it to Austria, and question if it was his. He'd know it was Vash's, and who knows how he'd feel.

_But why did Vash care?!_

He hissed and felt his head, a horrible headache coming at him. He never had such conflicting emotions in his life, no, he did, but that was so long ago. When the hatred of that man started.

_Vash eagerly waited for the servant to bring him the post. Everyday he'd wait, he'd hope for a response. For the past year he'd been writing, because he kept seeing less and less of his dear friend. He was worried, because Austria's pain had increased considerably._

_He ran up to the servant, demanding a letter from Austria. Her wrinkled face fell and she told him there was none. _

_Again._

_In anger, he fled to his room. Although they saw each other all the time, and he Austria always amused themselves with letters, often with pointless stories or dreams. Comforting, silly things children did. One could almost say lovers, but they weren't that. But Vash very much felt strongly for the beautiful brunette. After his fit of childish temper and tears, he sat on the bed, stroking the bracelet resting gently in his hand. When he needed comfort, he took it off and just touched it. Always the chain first, not the edelweiss, which he didn't want to be marred by the often dirty fingers little boys had._

_It hurt so much. He still considered himself young, and he was surprised he had this much emotion in him. He was limited to very few: Irritation and caution to stranger, irritation to enemies, and irritation to allies, kindness and irritation to Austria. But now, there was much more irritation than kindness. _

_He missed carrying that stupid heavy nation on his back, bandaging up his wounds, and recently, holding him. Because of the aches Austria wanted so much to be near him, to be held when it became too painful. And Switzerland agreed, reluctant at first, but he enjoyed it. Austria's soft skin, his tickling hair and that cute mole._

_Once, Switzerland brushed his hand across it, and Austria made the strangest sound. It was a shudder and a gasp, and it took the blonde aback. _

"_What was that?!" He backed away from the cuddle._

"_I-I don't know," Austria sighed, just as confused and so flushed. It looked lovely that Switzerland almost wanted to do it again, but he didn't, as it seemed to scare Austria._

_Much later Switzerland learned what those noises were and he promptly shot France where it hurt most._

_This mental pain was much worse than a few crushed vital regions. Switzerland longed to touch him again… Not in that way!! He shook his head quickly and felt hot. And there he was earlier scolding Holy Roman Empire for his constant doting on Italy… Switzerland knew why now. But at least Italy returned the affections._

_He went to his desk and wrote again, his hand pressing hard on the parchment, making the letters thick and messy. He'd write everyday until Austria answered him._

_He never did. After five years Switzerland stopped crying about it, he kept his eyes dry and cold. After ten years he stopped being so intimate when he was writing. There was no 'love, my dear, my friend'. It was just 'To Austria. From Switzerland'. And fifteen years later, a total of three wasted decades, he just stopped. Switzerland got the message. He just hated himself for clinging to unrequited love for so long, and he hated how he couldn't rid himself of the damned bracelet. He looked at the edelweiss, and he told himself, it was okay. Things would return to normal._

_They never did._

His emotions went from crushed, to indifferent, to hateful. Hate is a terrible thing, it eats away at you, and it did so it him. His saving grace was the so sweet Liechtenstein, the dying country whom he took in. She, among others, asked him why he did so many times. He said because it was a neighborly thing to do. But really, it was to save himself from the hate. She stopped it.

Vash, as he lay in bed, silently crying without realizing it as he kept having flashbacks, that he hid those unpleasant memories. All that came to him were pleasant ones, except for this one. Was it because he still had a shred of hope that Austria still cared for him…?

Of course it was that. That and he couldn't accept that Austria moved on, got married, divorced but still stayed with that woman and Vash kept wanting for him. He couldn't deny it know. Vash subconsciously felt for his wrist, but naturally, there was nothing there. He wanted that stupid bracelet. Now.

The next day, Vanessa awoke, but with a strange feeling. Instead of showering, changing and readying herself as she often did, she stepped into the hallway. Her brother's door was closed. Now she knew something was wrong.

She opened it, and as expected, he was gone. The bed was neatly made and no blankets were folded. The window was closed. Vanessa sighed, unable to take any more, and went to the phone. Quickly she dialed, not bothering if it was seven in the morning.

Vash was on a plane, again, and he felt his stomach tumble, even though it landed softly on the runway. His mind was a mess, and he didn't want to talk to anybody. He was angry at himself for worrying Vanessa and President Zwingli, as they probably knew he was gone by now. He hated worrying them. He wasn't in a normal state of mind, and he knew, but couldn't calm himself. He just wanted one thing – Austria's love. That was unobtainable, so he'd settle for the bracelet. Begrudgingly, he'd settle for the damn bracelet.

He sighed and held his face in his hands. Again he was torn between getting rid of it and petting it, like he always did, for the small comfort it gave.

The nation left the airport, and towards the capital. His stomach swirled, his head throbbed, his eyes so dry but wanting to be wet. Switzerland's trademark outward anger was gone; he just had anger at himself. He flung the pistols and rifle at the surprised Austrian guards, not used to such early guests, and threw the large doors open.

* * *

Gah! Again, so many subscriptions w Really guys, thank you soo much!! NOTE- if you have a livejournal account, this WHOLE story is available in the community AustroSwiss, for those who don't like waiting c; please support and add to the community too! It's lonely!

**NOTE**- I'm starting a new LietPol and Edelweiss. Please message me if you have any knowledge of culture or history in Russia/Lithuania/Poland in the 1800's or Austria/Switzerland/France in the 1500's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The night before, a certain servant remembered she forgot to clean the guest rooms. And they were just used! Mortified that President Edelstein would see (although he honestly didn't notice nor care), she hurried to the room once occupied by the visiting Nation.

The sheets were thrown around and the window was open, giving the room an awful chill. She quickly shut it and proceeded to gather the linens in the large baskets she brought in. The servant then went the old armoire, to see how many sheets needed to be placed in. She opened the first drawer, and a glittering object caught her eye.

A bracelet? A very pretty one, although obviously old. She picked it up and thought the little white flower attached was quite precious. It must've been left by a previous guest, a female, perhaps Lady Hungary who always visited. But she never stayed the night recently. Maybe it slipped off a servant's wrist as she placed the linens in?

Very puzzled, the servant slipped it in her apron pocket. She gathered all the sheets and blankets and carried the heavy load to the wash room, where other servants took the baskets. Then she went to the head housekeeper. "Does this look like anyone's, my lady?" The girl asked, holding up the bracelet.

The old woman examined it with her long fingernails. She was surprised. "Where did you find this?"

"In one of the previously occupied guest rooms, my lady."

How odd. This is Sir Austria's. The Housekeeper had seen her dear nation many times and often caught glimpses of the lovely silver on his wrist. She thanked the servant, took it, and headed to her master's room. She knocked softly, hoping he wasn't interrupting a shower or slumber. "Master Austria."

He opened the door and she noted his troubled expression. "My lady?"

The woman held up her stocky hand, the bracelet a little pile, with the edelweiss on top. "A worker of mine found this in a guest room, Master Austria. Is it not yours?"

Austria stared at it, unsure what to do at first. He had his on right now, it never left his wrist except for the quick showers he took. He couldn't lie to himself - it was Switzerland's, and he left it. Austria mumbled gratitude, retrieved it and shut the door swiftly. He held the familiar object in his long fingers. It was still so well taken care of, so clean and clear for its age. The little canary diamond in the middle of the flower was just as brilliant yellow as the day he had it made.

Did it…? Handling it gingerly, as if it was glass and porcelain. He brought it to his face.

… Yes. Of forests, of soft winter air, and of chocolate. It was kept warm from being held by the servants, their pockets and the blankets of the dresser. And now he remembered, those lips, which were so warm and sweet. Yes…

_"Austria!" Switzerland came to his friend's side. They were just walking and he collapsed in a fit of cries and bawls. He was aching again, but it was so much worse. Everyday his body was in pain for longer periods of time. Switzerland wasn't able to bring him to his legs, so he just sat with him, his arm wrapped protectively around the boy's shaking shoulders._

_"Ahh, ahh, ow," Austria cried, thick tears going down his plump cheeks. "Switzerland…!"_

_"Would you stop, I'm here," Switzerland's typical strong voice shook. Eventually, the shakes passed, and Austria was still sniffling next to him. As if touching a porcelain doll, Switzerland pet his hair gingerly as a means of comfort. Austria responded quickly, nuzzling Switzerland's chest, still rubbing his nose and sniffling._

_Switzerland's heartbeat was brisk and his face and chest were hot again. Austria didn't notice the discomfort he caused, because to him, this seemed like a normal thing to do with Switzerland. He felt warm and at home, here with his friend holding him like this. In an odd way, he didn't mind the aches, because afterwards he'd always be in Switzerland's arms._

_Austria thought about these loving notions and kissed the blonde suddenly, again. Switzerland didn't pull away instantly but he was sputtering and blushing and shouting._

_"St-stupid! Tha-that's not something guys do! J-jeez, d-don't take me off guard!"_

_Austria giggled. "I'll warn you next time."_

_"Y-you better, idiot!"_

Austria let out a choked sob, one that meant to be coming out for years. The letters, the letters… They told him to burn them. They told him to stop leaving to see who he loved most… and like a puppet, he obeyed. Even now, Austria recalled his President's words, and that's all he heard for decades. Stay away from Switzerland.

He fell to the ground and let the tears go, all while holding the bracelet close, taking in it's small traces of Vash that it left behind.

Now it was morning, and he could hear loud noises. Austria wondered what all this yelling and slamming was about. He was too tired to make out the words; he lethargically pulled himself up and tried to clear his senses. It was too early for this entire racket, what on earth was going on? It was Vash, stampeding through the halls in a confused and angry frenzy, because he had no idea where anything was. Many servants followed him, exclaiming, "Master Switzerland! Stop! What are you…?!"

"Shut up and get away!" He barked, and they fearfully stopped. They ran to warn the President and the head housekeepers that a certain bipolar nation was storming the capital building.

Austria blinked, he could have sworn that familiar, pissy voice belonged to…  
Doors were being crashed open and swearing was being bellowed out, along with shouts of wanting to 'shoot every god damn person in this whole god damn palace'. Yes, it was Vash. Austria felt light-headed and clutched the bracelet in his hand. He wasn't concerned of why the country was going Viking in his house, just that he was there.

Vash pounded to a different hallway, his screaming getting more hysterical. Austria scurried out of bed, dressing himself simply and hurriedly. His hair was askew, his glasses were almost forgotten. Normally he wouldn't dare leave his room like this, but a night of nearly no sleep and Vash's never ending shouts had done something to his head.

He opened the door and found the hall that he country was raiding. "Vash!"

In a fit of anger, desperation and long-held sadness, Vash half recognized the voice. He turned, his face losing its distemper and turning to surprise. Only President Zwingli and Vanessa called him Vash. "…Austria…!"

Austria went at him, taking his arm and bringing the shorter nation into his chest. Vash regained his senses, pushing weakly, "Get off- !"  
"No, please," Austria pleaded, holding him tightly to keep the deranged Swiss from running away. They spent so many years isolated from each other. This was sudden, and certainly random, but Austria wanted to be close now. He wanted to be in that soft field, with the blowing wind and their arms around each other. He wanted Vash's hands to touch his hair and he wanted that delicious taste again, but not a peck like before. He wanted to taste all of him.

These thoughts ran through Austria as Switzerland stopped his effort to escape for many reasons. Mostly because he was exhausted, he too received little sleep, and also because he'd never been this close to anyone for a long time. And this wasn't just anybody, it was Austria.  
"Your wrist, Vash," Austria said gently, his hands shaking as they wrapped protectively around his captive nation. Now calm and semi-lucid, Vash realized what he wanted and look away with shame. "…I can't."

"Why?"

Vash growled, his voice hoarse, "You stupid idiot, I don't have it!" His eyes felt wet again.

"That's because I do." Austria retrieved the bracelet instantly from his pocket, still so careful with it. That was the complete opposite of Vash, who snatched it away and caressed it in his fingers. He couldn't look at Austria. He had annoying, salty tears and if he tried to yell or growl he'd falter and appear so much weaker. To make things worse, Austria was comforting him.

Not just wrapped arms like they did when they were children (although that was very nice), he was stroking his back, letting his lips caress the mess of light blonde hair. His once small and runty fingers that were clumsy with every weapon were now so long and elegant as they glided up and down his back, making him squirm but relax. Vash shuddered when the lips reached his forehead, and the long fingers went a little too low. Austria loved how flushed Vash was, and those daring green eyes that always had such intense emotion were calm and relaxed, if not half delusional.

Austria picked him up, with some difficultly, as he obviously wasn't a muscular person. Vash clutched the bracelet with one hand and wrapped his arm around Austria's neck with the other, sighing with something of irritation at being carried like a girl. His eyes drooped closed, and he felt himself moving, then on a soft bed of feathers and silk. He shifted into a fetal position, exhausted, and mumbled complaints that probably didn't make a bit of sense.

Somebody held his wrist and slid the bracelet on. Vash clutched the edelweiss charm and brought it close. He eyes fluttered open for only a second, but no one was there.

Then he felt those long fingers wrap around his middle as he was brought to someone whose embrace was comforting and nostalgic. His head was pounding and his eyes felt heavy. He muttered, "...Roderich?"

"Vash," Was his instant response, and he felt the Austrian's face bury itself in his blonde hair. Roderich breathed deeply and all the scents came at him, so much stronger: Forest, winter, chocolate. He loved this and continued to breath and shudder into the light blonde locks. Vash closed his eyes quickly, and his body heated up. "I'm tired," He grumbled.

"I am too." Roderich nuzzled the hair.

"So let's sleep, idiot," Vash mumbled. "I-Instead of this… smelling stuff."

The taller nation chuckled warmly and rested his chin on Vash's shoulder. He took in the lovely smells and felt for Vash's heartbeat, and once it was found, kept his hands there. Likewise, Vash listened intently for his breath. Occasionally the Austrian sighed deeply, almost shivering. Vash hated naps, and besides, he needed noise. But all that sighing and breathing and heart beating was a new, blissful kind of noise for him, and he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Ah, such fluff, but the story is not done yet 3

Thank you for the very nice reviews and subscriptions c: You'll be happy to know I'm starting on a new AustroSwiss story~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Vash awoke at what he guessed was around one or two in the afternoon, as the spring's warm sun pierced through the little window in his room was too bright for morning. The edelweiss, he hoped, would be blooming. He was about to get up and to smell Vanessa's breakfast, but long arms were holding him back. Then he heard the breathing trickling down his neck, and he remembered.

He wasn't sure what to do; he had so much to explain to President Zwingli. He'd be furious at Vash for so rudely storming and terrorizing Vienna's capital building. Who knows how much he'd worry Vanessa. And the Austrian president surely had some choice words for him. Vash hated being the one who caused pointless trouble, because he hated it when others caused pointless trouble.

Just as he was about to pry himself from the unfamiliar but tight grasp, a peaceful voice murmured, "Don't…"

Vash stopped instantly and turned around to meet a pair of sleepy purple eyes, ones he hadn't seen in a long time. Both their faces were pink, but Vash's was deeper, which the brunette found so cute that he had to pet his hair. Vash blushed and snuggled into his chest, looking up at him with a furrowed brow and pout. Roderich adored those eyes, and that mouth that looked so captivating… He leaned close, and Vash instantly offered his lips, parting them. They were so tempting but Roderich felt himself warning, "I'm going to kiss you."

"No shit."

Roderich held up his chin with two fingers, kissing Vash deeply, but not without that nagging need. He _needed_ to taste them – Have they changed? He licked at the soft skin, savoring it, and moaning softly. They were so sweet for someone so tightly wound...

Vash squirmed and furrowed his brow deeper; a signal for Roderich to calm down, but the hungry tongue was still lingering. Vash was burning and as much as he liked that long tongue, Roderich's moaning was making his lower parts uncomfortable. "Stop it, you –"

His open mouth only allowed the tongue to be slid in as his face was held strongly by all digits, and Roderich explored and stroked every inch of his mouth. In spite of himself, moans escaped from Vash's throat as his own tongue rubbed against Roderich's. He grabbed his shoulders roughly and squeezed them. Did the idiot really think he could be dominated so easily? He'd show this pretty boy aristocrat –

Vash's hands moved to both sides of Roderich's face, and knew exactly where to touch. His thumb brushed over the mole below his lips. Instantly, Roderich's once so eager tongue retreated bashfully and he shivered. "V-Vash, don't touch there…" he breathed strangely.

"Idiot, I've been waiting for years, I'm not stopping." Vash growled, stroking it again, and Roderich moaned, this time clearer, and his face went to a deep red. Vash quickly decided he loved that sound; it was making his whole body hot and causing his hands to shake. "Again," He commanded, and without that spot being touched, Roderich let out a few sweet, teasing mewls for him.

Vash roughly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on his back. Roderich was too taken off guard to do anything when Vash straddled him, not that he was entirely protesting. But the nation pressing against his stiff member was certainly uncomfortable. Roderich grabbed his thin hips, curling his lip disapprovingly and in some amusement when he saw that Vash was just as hard. The blonde hardly noticed, and grabbed Roderich's shoulders again, his sudden so commanding and dominating look gone. His aggressive eyes quickly became reluctant, and he quivered his lip, not sure what to do with all this heat and excitement building up in him. And wondering why the hell he pulled himself on top of Roderich when he hadn't the slightest clue how to move.

Roderich knew why, and he flushed at the three facts: Vash was a virgin, so Roderich was his first, and they were doing it. Now. Vash was becoming shyer, but there was no way in hell he was suddenly going to stop.

This was just fine with the Austrian, who moved his hands lower and gave Vash a good squeeze. He made a yelping noise, taken aback and glared at Roderich from his red face. It was such a stark contrast with his green eyes and his normally angry disposition, that Roderich couldn't help laughing.

"Wh-what's so funny, idiot?" Vash questioned with a cute combination of a whine and a growl. He wanted to screw the life out of the nation (or vice versa), not sit and have a good laugh.

"It… Your face is so red…" Roderich managed to get out between tears. What was it Spain always said about the other Italy? "I-it's like a tomato!"

Vash frowned more and swiped off his glasses, "Yours is too!" That didn't stop the laughter, so the Swiss nation needed some way to repair his ego. He knew how, it just involved arching his back further.

Instantly, the laughs stopped, and were replaced by a low whimper. Roderich shifted uncomfortably, really wanting to be out of the stupid pants, but a certain someone wasn't letting that happen. Actually... Did Vash really think he was...? How could Roderich put this eloquently?

"Do you want to switch?" He offered.

Vash was confused. "Switch?"

"Ah... I'm just guessing this..." Roderich cleared his throat. "You're... Untouched?"

It took a few seconds for Vash to understand, but once it clicked, his look became even shyer and more nervous, if not a little angry. "S-so?" He made a 'hmf' noise and tried to regain a tough air. "M-means nothing."

Roderich smiled, "I'm just asking if... I could be on top."

With another shy and irritable noise, the nation complied.

And so Vash was on his back, and he admittedly found this to be a better position, as he was secretly enjoying all the kisses that were being showered on him. Roderich had taken off his coat and was biting and nipping at every inch of his neck.

Vash groaned and arched his back, encouraging Roderich to remove his black shirt and feel his chest. Vash gritted his teeth and held in a moan, "St-stupid, I want it _now_!"

The taller man was a off put by the demanding voice, but he knew that Vash was ready enough. "Yes, very well," He said with a sigh, unzipping and pulling off the dark green pants. He reached for the hem of the boxers, his quick fingers about to completely discard them, when Vash shakily grabbed his wrist. "W-wait."

Roderich glanced up, not surprised, but a little annoyed. "Yes...?"

"D-don't give me that look! You better promise!"

"Promise...?"

"That you'll stay with me after this!" Vash said this especially loud, and seemed to have some hurt in his face. And Roderich's expression softened as well, he could only imagine how long Vash wished for something like this, for his touch. Roderich satisfied his urges, temporarily, with Hungary, but she wasn't the anxious, commanding, irritating blonde he needed. He remembered how hard she swung down her frying pan when he told her that. He tried Prussia too; thinking maybe a man would be different. It was, and he was _never going near that deranged nation again_.

Roderich looked at the silver chains on their wrists. The edelweisses were hanging close together. He bent down and kissed Vash softly, saying, "No, I'd never do that again."

Vash kissed back and they held it, until he broke away and said, "If you do, I'm shooting your crotch, Roderich." And he said that with such seriousness and truth that Hungary's frying pan didn't seem so bad now. But after all those years of unnecessary hurt, neither of them was letting the other out of his sight.

"And you have to say it. Before and after." Vash commanded.

"Say...?" Roderich shifted with impatience.

Vash paused, looking away for a quick second, then back at him. "That you love me."

Roderich flushed and took the pale hand which the bracelet dangled from and entwined their fingers together. He kissed the top. "Only if you say you feel the same."

"Stupid, I do love you. I always have."

"I love you, even if it took me forever."

"Yeah, it did. Now screw me."

"Only if you stop interrupting..."

* * *

Was that "confession" in character? XD

No lemon, sorries! There'll be plenty in the next multi-chapter AustroSwiss I'm writing~~ (because I wasn't happy with this fic's ending at all, you'll see once you read it :c)

Again, thank you for all the subscriptions and reviews! -hugs-


	8. Chapter 8

Vash had to leave early that night, by the subtle urging of his president and the not-so-subtle demanding of Austria's. Roderich wanted to follow him home, since his arms seemed to be glued to Vash's hips for the fast few hours and wished to stay there for many more, but he was refused. Before Vash left, he gave him a box.

"What's this? Tea?" Vash rarely drunk tea, so he was looking at it with some disdain.

"For your stomach. And ..." He Roderich his voice. "Some pain relief pills for your... hips."

Vash went bright red and whacked him upside the head with the box, then ran with a limp back to the taxi.

So the other nation lingered at the doorstep, watching until cream blonde hair and forest green coat was gone. When it was, he still stayed. A servant walked to his side and said the president wanted an audience.

Roderich knew a scolding was coming when the oak doors released their ear splitting creak as they closed. He was surprised at how red the man's face was. As the nation swiftly went to an overstuffed chair and took his seat, the president shot up. "Roderich, I _told _you...!" He hissed.

"I forgot." He responded honestly.

"How could you-?" President Edelstein paused, knowing how spacey his nation was. But it wasn't any excuse this time. "_Everybody_ heard him!"

Roderich thought back for a few seconds, then blinked. "Oh, I don't think he noticed, but I liked it. I apologize."

The president was off put by the bluntness, but continued, "I want you to _swear_ you won't – "

"I can't. I love him."

Obviously, the boss didn't like getting interrupted, especially with an answer like that. President Edelstein's face reddened with hard anger. He sat back down and attempted to compose himself; his nation was sitting proper, like always, but his eyes were dark.

"That's not something I want to hear, Austria."

"I apologize once more."

Pissy, stuck-up, stubborn idiot. This made things so difficult, but if the damn nations wanted to go ahead and be loving little doves, they could go ahead. It wasn't going to stop him.

As cool as he acted with his boss, Roderich was bothered. He wanted to know why President Edelstein was so opposed to Vash, but he also didn't care. Nothing would change hundreds of years of repressed feelings, especially if it came from that idiot. Roderich never cared for any of his leaders.

He picked up his hot coffee and had the old plan of going to his piano when a voice came out of nowhere.

"So, you're messing with the blondie now~?"

Oh, _god. _Him.

Instantly, Prussia was at his side, grinning and chuckling like a perverted schoolboy. "I'm actually not surprised. Knew that sexual tension would burst eventually. How'd you do it without him shooting you in the crotch?"

Roderich glared at him but his face was a little pink. "It's hardly your business."

"Hey, we're all friends here!" His face fell. "I tell you about Ita-chan..."

"Those are vulgar fantasies you dream up and proceed to tell me about at three in the morning." Roderich brushed passed him and went down the hall. Prussia followed quickly and went on, "You need to tell me how you did that so fast, dammit! I've been trying to get little Ita in my bed for the past – "

"Silence your vulgarity. He's with your brother." Roderich interrupted.

"They sleep _next_ to each other, they don't actually do anything." Prussia said with the voice of superior obvious-ness he often used.

Roderich stopped, cocked an eyebrow at him, then kept walking.

"Wh... You mean, he and West are really -?" Prussia flailed his arms then grabbed Roderich's shoulders. "_Scheisse! Ich habe versucht fick meines Bruders -?_"

"Would you stop using such language!" Roderich scolded, annoyed that Prussia followed him right into the piano room. "Now, please leave, why did you even come?"

Prussia had to think about that; Roderich was mildly surprised he even had a reason, other than being a general pain. "Mm... Oh! Yeah, his cute sis was worried."

Austria looked up from his piano, which his fingers were itching to play. "Miss Liechtenstein?"

"Yeah. She was all upset and stuff, so knowing how awesome everything about me is, asked me to check up on things."

"... Check up? She meant to inquire, not pry and listen to rumors."

"'S not prying. I'm a concerned ally." Prussia frowned.

"Hm. How fortunate of me. May I play now?"

Prussia shrugged and Austria proceeded to make his music effortlessly. It was much lighter and happier now, considering the new, warm swelling in his heart. After two songs, Prussia was brain melting bored, and he made a huge mess at Germany's house, so he'd avoid going there for a while. Oh, hell, a little more teasing wouldn't hurt. Prussia sat on the bench with his back to the piano and stretched his legs out. Casually, he said, "Hey, I heard blondie has some really good vocal cords."

Roderich's fingers stumbled over the keys, creating a hodgepodge of loud noise before he stopped suddenly. He turned his brightest red face, a mix of anger and embarrassment, to Prussia. "Wh-what?"

Prussia grinned at how disheveled the prettyboy aristocrat looked. "Also heard he wouldn't stop saying your name, even after it was done."

The brunette flinched, the whole afternoon suddenly coming to him in vivid detail. He wanted something to hit the other man with. The coffee cup offered itself.

"_Ow!_" Prussia was on the ground rubbing his head. "_What the hell -!_"

"I-I told you to stop with your vulgarities!" _Especially if it involves Vash! _Roderich fumed.

"I'm just saying, _you _weren't that loud for _me_ – Ow! Dammit! Ow, stop that! Jeez, you're worse than Hungary_! Oww, what the hell_ -!"

Little Vanessa made the mistake of thinking Mister Austria and Mister Prussia were friends, and she had to apologize. First to Austria's embarrassment, then to her brother's humiliation and offered to pay Prussia's hospital bill (although her brother insisted they shouldn't waste their money like that).

Vanessa was happy her brother had someone, even if he got flustered and irritated when she mentioned it. This bothered her, as she really wanted to know why he went from hating Mister Austria's name to... ... Doing adult things in a bed.

So, when her brother visited, she made sure to cook his favorite foods, be extra sweet and do extremely cute things. She could get her way, if she tried.

Their typical evening relaxing time came, when he contemplating or lightly dozed in the large chair and she worked on one of her hobbies. Vanessa waited for her brother to be deep in thought and pretended to be absorbed in her needlework. Then, softly, extra nice with cherries and cream, she said, "Brother?"

"Mm?" Oh good, he had a small smile. He was in a tranquil mood, putting down the cup of tea. She thought it was odd he was drinking that, but said,

"Brother, tell me about Mister Austria."

Vash flinched and his face went pink. "I-I don't... He... um..."

In all the romance novels France had given to her, the lovers always talked fondly of one another to other people. Of course, her brother wasn't the silky raven haired Jacques or the gorgeous Amelie with her tempting curves, but she expected something a little romantic to come from her brother. "I mean, what do you like about him?"

Her brother's face burned. He really, _really_ didn't want to talk about this, especially to her. He didn't even know how to answer that question. "I...I don't know."

Vanessa frowned. She tried again. "He seems very kind."

For some reason, Vash didn't like that adjective. "No," He said, "Just polite." He paused, then quickly mumbled, "A-and affectionate. Sometimes."

The petite girl smiled, and he could tell she was completely interested, for some weird reason. He didn't want her to ask an even more embarrassing question, so he continued. "And ... warm. And ... Um, safe."

Vanessa nodded, but she thought back to when her brother always insulted the man, described his negatives traits vividly to her. But he could never he nearly as venomous to Austria's face. She watched her brother shift uncomfortably, so she quickly changed the subject to flowers, which Vash knew nothing about but was happy to listen to.

* * *

It's impossible to have a fic starring Austria or Switzerland and _not_ include Prussia. Srsly gaiz.

Thank you for the two reviews, story favorite and subscription! 3 I'm actually thinking of rewriting the next chapter, because, I'm not too confident about it -

So! Please enjoy this chapter~


	9. Chapter 9

It was one thing for your country's status to be neutral, it was an entire other thing for a person to be.

Vash never meddled in anyone's business. He'd criticize and insult under his breath but he'd never personally get involved. If Europe or Africa or Asia or anybody decided to start up another war, well, good for them. He was staying home and making cheese fondue for Vanessa.

He expected other countries to do the same thing, to stay out of his business, but they usually didn't. Especially since a certain someone knew all about him and Austria, and proceeded to tell other gossiping someone's, who told everybody, regardless if they wanted to hear or not. Within a month the unusual match took all of Europe off guard. Of course, they couldn't tease about it, because they'd either get a bullet in the gut or a scalding hot cup of coffee to the head (France teased anyway, netting him many hospital visits, right next to Prussia). That didn't stop them from giggling as he passed in the halls.

And _god_, that pissed him off. He was ready to drag everybody, _especially _those idiots Prussia and France. He considered hiring Romano's Mafia and having their eyes shot out and thrown off Sicily's coast, but then he figured he'd save a lot more money if he just tied them up and threw them off the Alps himself.

It should be known that his European neighbors were genuinely surprised, knowing all about his legendary hatred for Austria, and had to tell and share. The Asian and American countries hadn't any clue of their once-rocky relationship, but thought a prissy little diamond and a trigger happy temperamental man was the most hilarious couple.

So naturally, he didn't want to go to the global meeting that was the next day. Vanessa practically dragged him out of bed, insisting he had to keep up with world events (especially mandatory ones), and it'd be good to get out of the house. When he insisted that he most certainly did get out enough, she said, "The shooting range in the backyard and going to the store just for cheese and bullets don't count."

It wasn't just dealing with loose-lip neighbors that bothered him, it was his stomach. He hadn't even gotten on the plane and it was slowly rocking back and forth, just waiting for the perfect time to turn into a royal pain. He drank what was left of the tea Roderich had given to him, but it did little to calm the churning. That soured his mood, considering the drink had always worked before.

The grueling plane ride next to an annoying Turk and Greek arguing for hours didn't help his stomach in the least bit. He stumbled towards the meeting room, he was always early, and to make sure everyone got there on time. Vash took his seat towards the middle and lurched over. Damn stomach wouldn't stop-

"Bonjour petite Suisse~"

Christ. The _last_ person he wanted to see. Vash turned quickly, pistol in hand_. "What?_" He hissed.

France quickly took several steps back, nervously holding his hands up. "Ah, ah! Calm, Suisse~ I only wanted to talk to y-"

Vash knew exactly what the French bastard was going to mention, so he took the gun off safety, alarming France more. "Just _talk_ dear Suisse, not interrogate in any way..."

"There is no 'just talking' with you!" Vash's trigger finger wobbled with each word.

"My~! I just wanted to comment on how happy you've made our dear musician."

The shorter blonde opened his mouth to shout about something, but shut it quickly. He internally debated for a few moments, deciding whether or not to go for France's bait. He took it. "Happy?"

"_O__ui_! Just the other day mi ami Gilbert was telling me how that uptight man was simply lavishing his love for you!" Vash's cheeks burned but he became hostile again. "Roderich doesn't _lavish_."

"Ah! Well, regardless, I believe you two are _parfait_ for each other~!"

France was honestly expecting to be brushed (or shot) off, but the other nation's cheeks just went redder. He smiled to himself; finding this cheesy little affair just adorable. He always knew Austria loved Switzerland, and vice versa, but alas! Men can be stubborn. France felt like pushing patience, and Switzerland went right for the bait, again.

"P-Perfect? What the hell makes you say that?" The gun lowered.

"You're like French bread and he's the butter!"

"... Do I want to be the bread?"

"Oui! For the butter goes inside the bread!"

The next thing the passengers on the flight was a gunshot and screaming. Naturally, they screamed and panicked, but the attendants assured them by saying there was an angry Swiss man on board. Everybody calmed down after that.

Vash was usually the first to sit at the meeting table. That's because he arrived at least an hour before the event, and during that time the other nations would prefer to socialize outside the cold and serious room. He told himself it was because he was the only damn serious one out of all of them, not because after the event on the plane everybody tiptoed around him (if they hadn't already).

"Why are you in here? We've got forty five minutes before the meeting."

Vash hated that his heart leapt internally and his cheeks warmed externally. He gave a sideways glance to Roderich, who despite his chiding comment had a warm look in his deep brown eyes. Vash couldn't help but have schoolgirl thoughts, knowing that was the look Roderich saved for him.

Roderich took a seat by him. "You should come out and talk."

"To who?" Vash's insides might be too warm and melty but he still had a bite to his voice.

"... Ah." Roderich blanked. "Well. We can at least go get the drinks they're offering."

"They always taste bad." Vash had a full scowl with his childish complaints. The brunette next to him took his hand, trying, "You'll numb your mind like this. Let's at least walk around the gardens at the front."

Shit, he couldn't refuse that. Years of fighting back his feelings and a single stupid handholding had undone him. He made a look of resignation without actually saying it, which Roderich understood well and stood up. "You know, you don't have to be like that."

"Like what?"

"So reserved. Everybody knows." To further his point, Roderich bent down and gave him a quick peck. Vash, naturally, reacted like a fish thrown out of the water: Flailing and sputtering.

"D-don't _do_ that here! God dammit-!" He growled while his face burned, making Roderich chuckle. "Ah, you know, there's an unused room right down the hall..."

"Oh, real- Wait! What the hell are you implying?" Vash's voice slightly went high at the last part, prompting some people in the hall to turn and wonder what the heck was going on in there. It was this: Roderich trying to keep down his laugh while Vash was shaking him in embarrassed fury.

It would've continued for quite a while because Roderich would've continued to spew out similar suggestive comments just to see the blonde's riled face. It would've, but Vash suddenly got such a dizzy spell and stumbled out of Roderich's arms that the country exclaimed.

"Vash? Vash, are you alright?"

"Shit, no," Vash held his stomach, which was churning like crazy and felt his face going from a giddy warmth to a sickly one. "Ah, I must be..."

"The plane?" Long fingers were instantly to his wrists. Vash shook his head, which went from fevered red to paling. "N-no... No, it's never been like this...Urgh."

Vash couldn't help but feel irritably babied as Roderich rushed him to the restrooms, holding him carefully, both knowing this would doubtless spread more drama. But as Vash practically emptied the whole contents of his stomach into the ceramic toilets, neither could care less.

As he left the stall, Roderich instantly produced a white handkerchief for him. Vash glanced at it, apprehensive, but took it and wiped his forehead. "I don't know what that was, so don't ask."

"My only question is if you're okay."

"I think." Actually, he felt awful, but he wanted to keep some dignity, so he insisted to himself that he was fine. Even if the room was spinning and aches were beginning to creep up and around his muscles. Damn, was this some kind of flu? He didn't have time for it…

"You should go home, rest…" Roderich got closer and lightly held his arm to better coerce him. It didn't work, the blonde snapped, "I can't just walk out! I'm fine now!"

"Don't push yourself…"

"Would you stop?" Vash took his arm back, looking away from his own pale face in the mirror. "I-I can han… handle it…" Shit, the dizziness… It was pushing him off his feet. He reached for the counter, but the Austrian instantly had him in his arms. "Vash, I'm taking you back to the hotel."

"I-I don't… Nngh…" The room went from spinning under his feet to all around his head. Normally Roderich's warmth and his body would be enough to get him to shut up, but it was uncomfortable. Vash himself was feeling sickly hot.

"_Switzerland! Where are you?" The small brunette wandered around the beautiful castle of Chateau de Chillon. He last heard the boy was around, but so far hadn't seen a single blonde hair or flash of green eyes._

_A servant passed by him. "Master Austria, who are you looking for?"_

"_Switzerland!" He whirled around and looked up to the young woman, who was much taller than him. "Do you know…?"_

"_Oh, Master Switzerland is sick." She said. "You'll have to wait a week or so, else you'll fall ill as well."_

"_I'll be fine!" the brunette piped, now more eager than ever to see him. He managed to find the elaborate room his friend was hiding it, and he came in quietly, carefully closing the door. He recognized that always messy hair sticking out of the soft white sheets. He went over the bed, climbing on it. "Switzerland?"_

_A sickly grumble was his only reply. Switzerland hardly had the energy to make a decent greeting. He wouldn't even open his eyes. Austria frowned and scooted closer. He didn't get a response this time. Austria got under the thick covers, pulling their bodies close, not really caring that'd he'd probably get sick the next day. Switzerland knew this so he tried to pull away. "I-idiot, I'm contagious…" He breathed hard._

"_S'okay. Ask me if you need anything."_

"_I-I need you to…" He was interrupted by a cough. "Get the hell out before you…" He coughed again but Austria wouldn't let him continue. "You always take care of me, so…"_

"_I know, I know!" Switzerland's face was already red from the fever, but Austria was making it worse. "Fine… I'm just going to sleep, so you'll be bored."_

"_That's alright, I'm tired anyway."_

"_And I'll be coughing and sneezing up gross stuff."_

"_There's some tissues right here."_

"_And I'll be irritated because my bones ache and my head hurts."_

"_But aren't you always irritated?"_

"_Shut up! I'm even more so now! Move over, I'll get my germs on you! What're you laughing at? Stop giggling like that! Hey!"_

Vash had barley opened his heavy eyelids when he was already in a bad mood. The spinning was ongoing, he was hungry and sweaty. He couldn't even complain because his damn throat hurt. He groaned, shakily bringing himself up.

"That won't do. Lay down." A cold wet towel was pressed to his forehead, urging him to return to the covers. "Really now, you're so hasty."

God, he knew that scolding voice. But it sounded so concerned and sweet that he almost cursed himself for internally swooning like a girl. "Urg… Roderich…"

"Don't speak, you sound hoarse. I have water right here…"

"I don't want it…!" Vash sat up stubbornly, his voice raspy just like the other nation had said. "Wh-where…?"

"The hotel, like I said. You fainted."

That sounded girly. "I-I don't _faint_ –"

"Fine, you passed out," Roderich sighed, slowly pushing him down again. "Rest, won't you? You can't travel home like this."

"The hell I'm staying here! Wha…" He stopped sputtering the minute Roderich slipped into the bed. "What are you doing?"

"If I leave, you'll just get up and make yourself worse." Roderich explained calmly, placing his glasses on the nightstand and removing his jacket. "I need to make sure you stay here."

"You pervert! You could just sit in a chair or something!"

"I like this better." His bluntness and arms wrapping around Vash made the blonde go from squirming to thrashing. "Wh-what! You're taking advantage of a sick person! I'll shoot you between the eyes!"

"I put your pistol away." Roderich kissed his cheek.

Vash frantically felt for his jacket pocket, which didn't do any good for two reasons – Roderich had him in a firm girp, and his jacket was gone… Along with his tie and shirt…

"Y-you _stripped_ me?" He shrieked with wide eyes and a flushed face.

Roderich winced and shushed him. "Would you be quiet? It's just your shirt. You'd be sweating like crazy if you had it on."

"That's when you just remove the covers, you pervert!"

"I love you…"

"Don't say something like that when I'm yelling! It makes it harder to stay mad!"

"Then I'll just have to keep saying it." Roderich kissed his brow. "I love you Vash."

"God dammit…!"

* * *

The reason this took so long to update is because I **seriously** thought I had uploaded them all -fails-

I hate the ending, and to be honest it was rushed. Like, really rushed. I can think of a million better endings, and maybe it'll bother me so much I'll go back and re-do it.

But thanks to everyone who reviewed, watched and favorited! C: You guys make me blush. I really didn't expect this story to be good, since, hey, I honestly didn't have a plot in mind other than some Roddy-Vashy angst.

So thanks again! If you want more furry flower goodness, I'm writing a new AustroSwiss, Hallelujah. It'll be much more detailed and angst than this XD


End file.
